Nightshade
Ancient History The nation of Nightshade traces it's routes back to several ancient groups in northwestern Asia to the middle east, going as far east as northern Germany. These ancient people studied mystical arts, and thoroughly immersed themselves in prophesies, fortune telling, divination, and other professions of magical nature. The most prominent of these cultures were the Aginka, originating in territories that are commonly referred to as Turkey and Syria, the Nuvieh, originating in southernmost regions of Russia, and the Havashi, originating in southwestern Kazakhstan. Is is said that these three cultures were primarily runic-based. Runic scriptures were used for sacred arts, and the Runic alphabet was studied by many. Alchemists and soothsayers were amongst the groups to popularize the usage of Runic Languages. Founding of Vursai'ei Many of these ancient cultures eventually migrated to territory near northern Africa. Scriptures from several groups, most prominently the Aginka, tell that they were called to journey by their spiritual leaders. After a brief period of warring between some cultures, many of them were united under the rule of the Gyialy Emperor, who named the territory Vursai'ei, meaning "Shadowed Land" in the ancient language. This name was likely chosen as runic magic is often associated with nighttime and darkness. Leadership over the lands remained in the Gyialy family for over 700 years. Beginning of Nightshade The last Gyialy Emperor was assassinated, sparking a period of chaos within the territories. Several groups vied for power, and ultimately, the fighting was supposedly put to an end when the runes became unresponsive, only reading that the true ruler of the lands should be brought to power. Although many of the groups were fighting amongst each other, shaman and other spiritual leaders from various groups began to see visions telling of the prophesied leader. Only one group refused to acknowledge the visions, and this group, often called the "Kukan", was exiled to lands to the east. The first king of the current Nightshade, Xenan Estaix, was brought to power. The nation became called "Vursath-Lyv" meaning "The Spirits' Night." Modern Nightshade Nightshade remained solitary and out of contact with other nations until King Salix Estaix began to expand and grow the nation, regaining territories that had been lost over one hundred years prior. Due to it's previous isolation, the nation was small and slow to make allies, but retained it's ancient runic culture. The nation became commonly known as 'Nightshade' a very lose English translation of the original name. Salix often called himself Nightshade when speaking with other nations, as he considered himself the will of his nation. After Salix's death, his daughter, Xixeiyl Estaix, became Queen. Current Government Nightshade is officially led by the Queen or King of the Estaix house, but the Spirit Hand also has significant power. The Spirit Hand is able to reject commands issued by the ruler, as well as reject the outcome of any vote by the Council of Ministers. However, the Spirit Hand is only to use these powers when instructed to do so by the spirits. Whenever a vote is necessary at this level in government, the vote consists of the Council of Ministers and the Runemaster. The Queen does not participate in voting. Under normal circumstances, voting is only held for declaration of war. However, the Spirit Hand may also call a vote on other matters if he or she feels it is necessary. Queen: Xixeiyl Estaix Spirit Hand: Evana Wisren Council of Ministers: Minister of War: Rorice Vennet Minister of Education: Cheyana Berilynai Minister of Communications: Mince Layell Minister of Finance: Zeodin Antel Minister of Foreign Affairs: Kaizen Nuseir Runemaster: Anuj Agenvor